


Drapes

by how_about_no



Series: Malec Moments [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Alec, One Shot, cocky magnus, i like the word sue me, stuttering alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the scene where Magnus sees Alec shirtless for the first time, so I thought I'd show what would happen if it were the other way round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drapes

The cold bites at Alec’s skin and snowflakes cling to his eyelashes. He blinks them away and pulls his coat even closer around him, as if it will warm him up any more. It’s pretty wet from the snow, so all he ends up doing is holding cold, wet material against his skin.

The cold isn’t the only reason Alec quickens his pace. He hasn’t seen Magnus in three days. It has been three days since Alec has been able to hold, kiss, or even speak to his boyfriend. His mother didn’t let anyone see him while he was in the infirmiry after a nasty run-in with a vampire, nor did she let him have his phone. Jace told Magnus what happened and retold a clearly exaggerated story of how Magnus stormed the institute and demanded to see him, only to be kicked out by Maryse. Even though it was obviously made up, it still made Alec’s heart flutter.

Now he’s on his way to his flat. Alec doesn’t know if his boyfriend is even home, but he has a key and is willing to wait until he is. _Three days_. It’s a long time.

Eventually he reaches the grungy apartment block and buzzes himself in, taking the steps three at a time to get to Magnus’ door. He checks to see if it’s locked, and can’t help but smile when he finds it isn’t. He’s home.

Rather than announce his presence, Alec creeps in and closes the door quietly behind him. He looks around and sees that Magnus has, once again, changed the layout of the whole apartment. It’s clearly inspired by Victorian England, with floral upholstery and carefully crafted paintings handing gracefully from the beige walls. Alec inhales and smells the familiar aroma of sandalwood and cologne, both things that Alec has grown to find comfort in.

He can hear humming coming from the bedroom and walks silently to the door. What he sees isn’t what he’d expected.

Endless, honey-golden skin, with muscles moving under it, tensing as Magnus moves around his room, his back to Alec. All sound seems to disappear from the room, Magnus’ humming drowned out by the thumping of Alec’s heart. They’ve only been together for just under a month so Alec has never seen Magnus shirtless before but _by the Angel_ he was missing out.

It turns out that underneath the extravagant clothing Magnus drapes over himself every day, there’s the body of a God. Still unseen, Alec swallows, his eyes raking up and down the curves of Magnus’ back. His broad shoulders are heavenly, his arse visible for once in tight, black skinny jeans, even the dimples at the bottom of his spine are attractive.

“Alec?” Magnus breaks Alec from his reverie but doesn’t catch his gaze. It’s elsewhere, “My God, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Are you okay? Are you still hurt?”

Magnus was suddenly in front of him, concern clear in his deep brown eyes. They look innocent and Alec knows his eyes will not look the same.

“Um,” They’re probably wide, his pupils blown, “Yeah- I- uh- I’m- you’re- I’m fine.” Alec blinks, “You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“I do love your observational skills, Alexander,” Magnus smirks, “They’re impeccable.”

“Um-”

“Shall I put a shirt on so you can formulate a sentence?” Magnus purposefully rubs a hand over his stomach. His stomach that has _1, 2, 3, 4-_

“An eight pack?” Alec gapes, “Really?”

“What can I say?” Magnus positively glows under Alec’s attention, “I work hard.”

“You- there-” Alec clears his throat, “Magic has to be involved.”

“Maybe a little,” Magnus admits, taking a step closer to Alec, “Are you alright?”

“You’re- I- just- you’re _beautiful._ ”

“Thank you.” Magnus blushes, the silver under his eyes glittering in the dim light of the room.

“Don’t put a shirt on.” Alec swallows again, then licks his lips, trying not to collapse, “You’re- I mean- you’re good. Without- without a shirt.”

“You’re the boss.” Magnus shrugs before pulling Alec into a kiss that he has been needing for three days of iratze runes and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr- girlsf0rgirls


End file.
